


A Very Buttery Valentine's Day

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge has a Valentine's Day surprise for Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Buttery Valentine's Day

Z Carson wakes up to find the other half of the bed empty. Generally she not would find that strange since her husband, while not an early riser, still gets up before her. Today was different though. Bridge had the day off and he always sleeps in on his days off. As she sits up to try and figure what Bridge could possibly be up to, she sees the note he placed on his pillow.  
  
 _Z,_  
  
No, there is not an attack or other emergency. Just stay in bed. It’s a surprise.  
  
Love,  
  
Bridge  
  
“What the hell is that boy up to?” she mutters to herself. She is half tempted to get up and make sure Bridge isn’t doing something that could ruin the house but thinks better of it as she knows how disappointed he would be. Z has no choice but to wait and see what surprise her husband has for her.  
  
She doesn’t wait long as her nose betrays the surprise shortly before her husband enters the room with a plate of toast, buttery of course, and a glass of orange juice.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Z!” Bridge announces as he hands his wife her breakfast.  
  
“Thank you, Bridge. This is so sweet of you.” Z kisses her husband and she mentally berates herself for forgetting what day it was. Of course her husband would have done something romantic for the occasion.


End file.
